Kingdom of Fairy Tales
by Mirage Voorhees
Summary: Legend has it that a rude, stuck up prince was in line for the throne. That was, until a fairy princess decided to punish him by turning him into a wolf that would never age nor die. [SxS]
1. When Everything Went Wrong

Kingdom of Fairy Tales

Prologue – When Everything Went Wrong

By Mirage Voorhees

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.

Author's Notes – Well this is my first story that I'm posting on this account. I actually have another account with a lot of fanfiction, but I decided to post this fic kind of anonymously. This is different from my usual works, and I have way too many fics started on my other account. This is just an idea I got one day. And I know Ruby Moon (coughFaerie Princesscough) has no real gender…but I made Ruby a girl in this fic. I hope you enjoy – and don't forget to review!

Warnings/Pairings – AU, characters slightly OOC for now. Rated PG-13. Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito.

Summary – Legend has it that a rude, stuck up prince was in line for the throne. That was, until a fairy princess decided to punish him by turning him into a wolf that would never age nor die. Destined to stay as a wolf, alone for eternity, only the full moon will give him a human form for a limited amount of time. Lost in his own despair, will anyone be able to save him?

* * *

The kingdom of Yetrayl was known throughout the land for its lush forests and its large castle within the city. It was ruled by a fair lady, whom the King had married before he had died. She had had four children before the marriage, and the King had sired only one heir by her, but despite his death, the lady went on to bring up her children as best as she could while running the land. Her children went without nothing…and perhaps that's where everything went wrong.

At the age of six, the young prince of Yetrayl was known to throw rocks at the chickens and other livestock. He would run through the castle gardens and trample the flowers that the maids had carefully planted. Toys, clothes, and other items were thrown around his room, and that was only half the things he did. By the age of twelve he was sneaking out of the castle to play tricks on the villagers, and by sixteen he disappeared with his father's horse almost every day, though he was not allowed to touch the cold black stallion.

The Queen was oblivious to the young boy's troublemaking, overlooking all his wrongs. All that scolded her little boy were sent away, and those who weren't sent away usually quit their jobs within the castle because they couldn't handle the prince's attitude.

The prince was spoiled, rude, and the villagers feared the day that he would become their new king.

On the eighteenth year since the prince had been born, that day finally arrived. It was about a week after the prince's birthday, and the servants were still cleaning up the mess from the massive ball that had been thrown for the prince. He had been out in the garden, relaxing in the sun as he lay on a tree branch, when he heard his mother's voice call him.

Opening one eye, he acknowledged her with, "What do you want?"

She simply smiled, beckoning him into the castle with a raised hand as she walked back through the entrance and into the castle. Now, Syaoran was fairly cold and disobedient, but when it came to his mother, he always did what she said. So, pulling himself up into a sitting position, he pushed off the branch and landed on his feet in the grass.

Above him, a white dove took flight into the bright sky, the sunlight lighting up its feathers and the breeze stirring up cherry blossoms from the grass beneath the tree that the young prince had been sitting in. Shielding his eyes, Prince Syaoran looked to the sky. It had been unnaturally warm in the kingdom the past few weeks, and the heat was starting to get to him. He glared at the sun, wiping the sweat off his brow before he turned and started walking towards the entrance.

A maid carrying a load of freshly washed clothes walked out the entrance just before him and, seeing him from the corner of her eye, she squeaked and nearly dropped the clothes she was carrying. She hurried out of the way, and Syaoran smirked after her as he entered the castle.

He found his mother in the throne room awaiting him. She was dressed in one of her silk dresses that she loved to wear, and her crown was shining brilliantly from atop her head. As always, she was smiling at her son, and she greeted her four daughters with that same smile as they entered the room as well.

Syaoran frowned, noticing another person standing next to his mother. She looked a bit older than Syaoran himself, with long brown hair and bangs that were almost as long as her face. She was wearing odd looking clothes that made her stand out, and Syaoran guessed she was a foreigner. He'd never seen her around the castle before, which was very odd.

As if she knew he was staring at her, her shy gaze turned towards him and their eyes locked. A cold shiver went down Syaoran's back, though he had no idea why. There was something about the girl standing next to his mother that made him anxious and edgy.

"Mother?" Syaoran heard one of his sisters ask, "Why have you called us here?"

"I have called all my children here for a glorious announcement," she started, her gaze turning to Syaoran. "As you know, Syaoran celebrated his eighteenth birthday last week, and he is now of age to take the throne."

One of his sisters started to laugh, covering it up as a cough. He shot them a glare, and they grinned innocently in response.

"There's one catch though," the Queen went on to say, and suddenly she had Syaoran's full attention. "He must marry."

And suddenly everything clicked into place for Syaoran.

"No," he stated coldly. "No! I will not marry that whore you've found me for a wife!"

"Excuse me?" The lady asked, eyes widening. Syaoran ignored her.

"Syaoran," his mother scolded him, "Nakuru is our guest, she has come a long ways to meet you. I expect you to court her as any gentleman should, and the wedding will be in a few weeks."

"I refuse to marry!"

"Please Syaoran," she begged, "You know that I am getting old, and soon I will not be able to take care of the kingdom as I should. I need to see that you are married and become king, in case I should take sick and die."

"I don't want to be king, mother! I don't care about the kingdom or it's people, and I especially don't care about that girl!"

"Syaoran!"

"You can't make me marry her, mother! And you can't make me be king!" He pointed to one of his sisters. "Get one of them to marry some duke and be queen!"

"You are the only one here with the family's royal blood. The public will accept no one else," his mother answered calmly.

"I don't care," he crossed his arms.

"Syaoran-" his mother started, but was interrupted.

"I've seen enough," the strange foreign girl – Nakuru was her name – said as she stepped forward. Everyone turned their gaze to her, but she looked only at Syaoran. "I'd heard the rumors that the prince was a brat, and now I've seen it for my own eyes."

Syaoran sneered at her. "What do you know?"

"I know enough," she smiled sadly. "I've been watching you for the past few weeks. I've seen everything."

"That isn't possible," Syaoran uncrossed his arms. "If you've been watching me, I would know. I've never seen you before today."

Nakuru winked, walking towards him. And as she did, a swirl of color made its way up from the floor, slowly engulfing her. Her clothes changed, blowing slightly, and her hair grew longer and changed color. From her back, two big black butterfly wings sprouted, and when the colors died down, a totally different person was standing before them.

Syaoran had once read a story book when he was a kid about a beautiful lady with long pink hair and black butterfly wings. The book had called her the Faerie Princess, and had said that she granted wishes to all that came across her. The book had also warned that she was a prankster, and if you got on her bad side, then she would do something bad to you.

"So you've heard of me?" She asked, raising a finger and lifting his chin so that he met her gaze.

Syaoran looked shocked, and though he wanted to move away, he couldn't. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor and he couldn't budge one inch. "How did you do that? You can read my thoughts?"

She smiled and nodded.

"When I read those books, I never believed those stupid fairy tales," Syaoran admitted.

"Maybe you should have," She said quietly. "Then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"What do you plan to do to me?" He asked sarcastically, "Turn me into fairy dust?"

"No, I've already thought of a proper punishment for your cruelness," She smirked at him, letting go of his chin and moving away. "From the day you were born you've been a rude, disobedient, uncaring brat. You have no regrets, you feel very little love…to me, you are just like any other animal."

"So what?" He snapped, his eyes searching out his sisters. They seemed to be frozen in time, their eyes unblinking and their mouths opened in a silent gasp. His mother was the same way, and Syaoran glared hard at the Faerie Princess. "What have you done to my family?"

"Oh, they're all right. Just used some magic on them. Once this is over, everything will go back to normal," she put a finger up to her lips and looked thoughtful, "Or, as normal as it can be."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," was her simple answer.

Syaoran looked confused, glaring at the being before him as he struggled to move.

"As I said," she raised a hand before her, a staff appearing in her hands, "You're just another animal. You have very little humanity within you. You care for no one, and you live by your own rules. I have thought up the perfect punishment for you, which will rid all of the nice people of this kingdom of your presence."

"And what punishment would that be?" Syaoran snarled, growing frustrated. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't move. If only he had his sword on him, he could easily take care of this situation…

"I will change your form." She raised her staff in the air, the top glowing a brilliant pink before pulsing black, "You are already feared and loathed by many." She began to twirl it around, switching it back and forth from hand to hand. "You will do well in this form."

A prickling feeling started in his toes and began to move up his legs. Looking down, Syaoran could see a swirl of pink and black colors engulfing him. Desperately, his head shot up and he looked at the Faerie Princess. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"You will live the rest of your life alone with no one to talk to," the Princess informed him. "You will be feared as you usually are, but you will be hunted and hated with even more passion. No one will ever approach you, and everyone you approach will run in fear. You will live your life as a killer, feeding off the innocent, and you will remain this way forever. Only the light from the full moon will heal you, and even then you are not to leave the woods outside the kingdom."

Syaoran listened, not understanding what she was talking about until a pain laced up his back and he suddenly hunched over. Eyes clenched and teeth bared from the intense pain, he felt the odd sensation of hair sprouting from his body. He felt b ones moving and cracking, his fingers slowly changing and his nails turning into claws. From his mouth large fangs grew, and his cry of pain turned into a howl.

To Be Continued…


	2. When Darkness Falls

Kingdom of Fairy Tales

Chapter One – When Darkness Falls

By Mirage Voorhees

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.

Author's Notes – Well, here's chapter one of my fic. It took longer than expected to write it because I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I'm still not really satisfied with it, but it will do. Someone mentioned in the reviews that this fic sounds a lot like Beauty and the Beast, and I realized the beginning does sound a lot like it. Trust me though, this fic will be a lot different and will stop sounding like it soon. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. Enjoy chapter one, and I'll see you again next chapter!

Warnings/Pairings – AU, characters slightly OOC for now. Rated PG-13. Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito.

Summary – Legend has it that a rude, stuck up prince was in line for the throne. That was, until a fairy princess decided to punish him by turning him into a wolf that would never age nor die. Destined to stay as a wolf, alone for eternity, only the full moon will give him a human form for a limited amount of time. Lost in his own despair, will anyone be able to save him?

* * *

"And so the prince lived as a wolf, never aging, never changing appearance…only in the light of the full moon. During this time he is unable to leave the forest, an invisible force set up by the Faerie Princess keeping him within the boundaries of the forest. Alone, he wanders the land for eternity, cursed by the Princess."

"That's a really sad story," the young seventeen year old girl announced from her bed, a single candle on the night stand lighting up her room. A tall figure sat on the side of her bed, holding a book before him as he looked down at the younger girl.

With a smile, he reached out and ruffled the girl's auburn hair. "Sakura, you've got a good heart."

Confused, the girl looked up at her brother. "What do you mean?"

Touya laid the book down on the bed. "For one, that boy was a brat and deserved what he got."

"No he didn't!" Sakura insisted, "No one deserves that! That was a horrible punishment!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Every time I read you this story we always argue about this."

"That's because I think the Faerie Princess was unfair. The prince could have changed…he just needed a little help, that's all!" She insisted.

Touya grinned at his little sister. "You always say that."

"That's because it's true."

"If you say so." He looked down at the book, "I don't know what you find so fascinating about this book anyway. It's only an old Yetrayl fairy tale – it isn't real. There in no Faerie Princess, and the villagers have never seen a wolf within the forest surrounding our country."

"I find it fascinating because it happened here in Yetrayl – in this very castle we live in!" Sakura replied happily. "And just because you haven't seen the Princess and the villagers haven't seen any wolves, doesn't mean they don't exist within the forest!"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Even if it did happen – which it didn't – it happened almost over two hundred years ago, Sakura. That boy is long gone."

"But he's immortal, and he would never leave the forest…the only way he can turn human once a month is if he's within the forest under the moonlight!"

"Whatever you say, Sakura," Touya got up from where he was sitting, leaning in and tucking his little sister in. "It's time for bed. All little princesses should be asleep by now. You've managed to stay up long past your bedtime"

"I'm not a princess!" Sakura pouted. "And I'm seventeen, I don't have a bedtime!"

"Father rules this land now, since he was elected the new king after his cousin passed away. That makes me a prince and you a princess," he informed his sister, ignoring the last thing Sakura had said. She may be seventeen, but she was still his little sister and he was going to take care of her the best he could.

It was true, their father had been elected king. It was a strange thing to do – elect a king to rule the country – but there hadn't been a royal heir in a few hundred years. The last of the royal family had died out long ago, and the title of king had been passed down to those who were worthy of the title. Touya's father was a smart man, quick with the sword, and he understood how things were run. That was why, after the last king had passed away, the villagers turned to him to become their king.

"I don't like the title." Sakura crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well you're stuck with it," he ruffled her hair again and she swatted his hand away with a grin. Picking up the book he laid it on the stand and went to blow out the candle.

"Touya, wait!" Sakura sat up suddenly, hugging the sheets close. "Please leave it burning for a little longer."

Touya frowned, but gave in. "Fine – but you really should get over this fear of the dark you know." Kissing her on the forehead he went to leave, "Sleep good, Sakura. And no funny business tonight, okay? Go straight to sleep."

Sakura nodded. "Okay!"

He opened the door, giving her one last look before he left and shut the door quietly behind him. Sakura waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade before she pulled out a raggedy old teddy bear from beneath her pillows. It was an odd looking bear with very small eyes and large ears. It had a stringy tail with a small puff on the end, and it looked like it had seen better days.

Closing her eyes, Sakura reached a hand out and touched the stuffed animal's forehead, calling upon the power deep within her. She'd learned to call upon it on her seventeenth birthday month ago, and she had been frightened by it at first. It had started out as a tingling sensation within her, and one day when she had been yelling at her brother for taking the last of the pie the cook had made for her, it had exploded from within her. Her brother had been there to witness objects flying through the air and pink tinges of magic like lightning and static striking from out of nowhere.

From then on Sakura had been practicing to control her new found powers in private. Her brother didn't approve of them, and told her to stop using her powers – but how could she stop using something that felt natural to her? So she used her magic behind closed doors, hoping that no one would ever find out her secrets. There was a possibility that, if anyone found out – even though she was the king's daughter – she would be put on trial for witchcraft and be burned at the stake.

A pink swirl of magic appeared from her fingertips, covering the bear in a sparkling pink light. Sakura opened her eyes and watched with a grin as the animal floated from her grasp, changing and growing in the air. When it was finished, a large golden lion was floating in mid air, its large white wings spread almost from one side of the room to another.

"Kero!" Sakura held open her arms, and the lion slowly floated down until he touched the bed and the magic let go of him. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and he folded his wings behind him, a paw coming up to her back as he hugged her in return.

"Sakura, I thought he would never leave!" The lion grumbled, pulling away from the girl.

Sakura giggled, reaching up and scratching behind his ear. Like a cat he groaned and leaned towards her hand, and if she listened quietly enough she could swear he was purring. "Sorry Kero, but you know how I love my fairy tales before I go to bed."

"You know," the large lion type creature said, stretching out on Sakura's bed, "Your brother is going to find out sooner or later."

For a moment Sakura looked at him confused, then looked down at her blankets and nervously started to play with them. "You think so? He already knows about my powers, and he's promised not to say anything to father…but I swore to him I would stop it, and I haven't!"

"You call upon me every night before you go to bed," Kero turned his head slightly. "One night he might come in here having heard our voices and he will see me. He will know you have lied to him."

"But Kero," Sakura looked at him sadly, "You keep me company during the night. I'm afraid of the darkness…you protect me while I sleep!"

With a smile Kero nudged her head with his own in a soothing manner. "There is nothing to fear in the dark," he chuckled. "Especially within the castle where you are guarded well, Princess Sakura."

"I don't like this castle, Kero," Sakura admitted. "I miss my old home on the edge of the village. I miss my old room, my old garden, and my old friends that I never get to see anymore."

"Ah," Kero nodded, "So that's what you want. You crave companionship, since you no longer have your friends and you are in a new place."

"Maybe," the princess admitted. "I still don't like being alone in the dark. In my old home, I always knew Touya was somewhere nearby. Now he's far down the hall, and even if I call his name he cannot hear me through the castle walls." She suddenly grabbed Kero and hugged him hard. "I get lonely when darkness falls, Kero!"

He sighed, pulling away. "I will protect you, Sakura. Don't worry. I'm just afraid of what will happen to you if anyone finds out your secret."

"Nobody will ever find out," Sakura swore. "I'll make sure of it."

"Sleep now, Sakura." Kero nudged her back until she was lying down, her head on her pillows. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, finally letting the yawn overcome her. Holding a hand up to her mouth, she snuggled down into the covers as she felt sleep tugging at the back of her mind. She watched as Kero curled up on the corner of her bed, his head laid between his paws and his eyes closing slightly. It was his duty to watch over her while she slept, keeping the darkness and nightmares from her.

Satisfied, Sakura blew at the candle that stood on her night stand. It flickered, and seconds later it went out. She laid there with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a moment as she let her eyes get used to the dark. Then, as if to check to see if he was still there watching over her, she said, "Kero?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled faintly into the darkness. "Good night."

"Good night, Sakura," was his reply, and she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Within moments she was asleep, her guardian watching over her from the foot of her bed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
